Zarga Siriana
|affiliation = Union Traitor Nobles Siriana Clan Lukedonia (Formerly) |occupation = Ex-Clan Leader 7th Union Elder |anime= Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction |kvoice= Jun-Yeong Choi (Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction) }} Zarga Siriana (Kor. 자르가 시리아나) was the 7th Elder of the Union. He was once a Noble Clan Leader and follower of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Appearance Personality Although apparently serious in his mannerisms and courteous to those who he does not consider his enemies, he can be judged as a cold-blooded murderer after he explains his murdering of previous Loyard leader. He commented upon the Loyard leader's last plea to him to restrain from killing humans as 'pathetic'. (he did so in order to provoke Seira into reckless action but failed) He uses respectable tone during his conversation with KSA unlike 5th. He also seems to have his own sense of pride as he does not approve of interferences in battles as he initially lost interest in fighting Seira after the 8th interference and also was unsettled by the 5th elders desire to interfere in Rajak and the 8th elders battle. Background Zarga Siriana, the previous clan leader of the Siriana Clan, is one of the traitors from the aged Lukedonian history. 820 years ago he, alongside the other five clan leaders had betrayed Rai and caused his long slumber. Not only did they try to kill him, but they also somehow used his name during their betrayal 500 years ago, causing Raskreia to believe him to be a traitor as well. According to his own words, he had murdered the previous Loyard clan leader, father of Seira J. Loyard. He joined as the 7th Elder of the Union and after the deaths of Rostere and Muar, he was sent alongside the 5th and 8th Elders to declare war against the Nobles of Lukedonia. It is revealed that his reason for the betrayal was that his values changed over time and conflicted against that of Lukedonia's nobles. Plot Overview 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As a former clan leader, Zarga's power is quite high in the nobles power structure. He is able to overpower Seira J. Loyard with his Soul Weapon & according to him he killed the previous Loyard Clan Leader. He is also shown to have an advantage against Rajak (albeit Rajak was distressed during their battle because of his desire to assist Frankenstein and later Seira). Soul Weapon Zarga's Soul Weapon is a variant of a manriki chain. The weapon has a very long gilded chain with an enormous, ornate, double-edged blade at the end. It functions as a long distance weapon. Zarga mainly uses the blade of his Soul Weapon for offensive measures and the chain of the weapon for more defensive maneuvers. It is extremely flexible and the chain appears to be able to extend hundreds of feet when required. Zarga can move the weapon at extremely high speeds (possibly hypersonic). The weapon moves so fast that even the Rajak Kertia was overwhelmed. *'Hydra/Dragon': Urokai and Zarga's unique energy beam which is first seen used against Rai. Zarga and Urokai release a massive amount of stored up aura energy from their Soul Weapons, and create an enormous creature that seems to be a cross between a traditional Chinese dragon and the Greek Hydra. It has a long serpentine body, similar to an oriental dragon, however, it has multiple serpents protruding from its mane. The creature's size dwarfs hundreds of city blocks. The energy beast flies toward the target, and collides into its enemy with jaws open wide, with the force of several large bombs. Physical Prowess Siriana was able to move at great speeds to overwhelm Seira J.Loyard, a current Clan Leader, and appear behind her in a flash. Aura Manipulation As a Noble Clan leader, it can be assumed Zarga wields immense amounts of aura . He can channel his spiritual energy into a destructive beam from his palms They are dark red in color. Battles *Seira J. Loyard vs Zarga Siriana *Frankenstein & Rajak Kertia vs The Elders *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Urokai Agvain & Zarga Siriana Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Union Category:The Elders Category:Traitor Nobles Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clan Leader Category:Male